walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Social Game
The Walking Dead Social Game is a Facebook site game which was scheduled to be released in April, 2012, but was released on August 9, 2012. The game allows players to have their own adventures, with opportunities to encounter show characters at key moments suggested by the show’s narrative. The goal of the game is to survive the apocalypse by fighting zombies while scavenging resources and establishing camps based on settings from the show.Scott Grill, The Walking Dead goes social with new Facebook game in April, Examiner, (March 9, 2012). Chapter 2 was released on October 13, 2012. It introduced full-screen, new weapons, and more. Also morale and intel was removed from the game. In order to play a camp task now, you must have between 6 to 12 energy and a certain amount of supplies. However, Chapter 2 Missions vary in energy cost and in supply amount. With the new energy update, you can now kill walkers and pick up supplies with out energy. There are now NPC's in the actual missions and new indoor and outdoor missions. Along with indoor and outdoor missions, you can play in several maps for just 1 mission. Such as Mission 2 - Meet Glenn. You start out in the city streets. Then you go into the parking lot by going over to the end of the road. Part 2 of Chapter 2 was released on November 16, 2012. This second part included 15 more story missions to play making a total of 27 missions in all for Chapter 2 Season 1. Some of the missions include saving Vatos and travelling to the CDC itself. Also see the official forums for a list of News and Announcements. Chapter 1 : All Jammed Up (Pre-Season 1) Cutscene: On the highway to Atlanta, your car engine overheats then dies. *Mission 1: Battle Tutorial - Given by Shane. *Mission 2: Camp Supplies - Given by Greg. *Mission 3: Arming the Camp - Given by Greg. *Mission 4: Tents for Camp - Given by Kara. *Mission 5: Setting up Defenses - Given by Kara. *Mission 6: Helping a Friend - Given by Ed. *Mission 7: Building a Lookout Post - Given by Shane. *Mission 8: Never Enough Food - Given by Greg. *Mission 9: Powering the Camp - Given by Shane. *Mission 10: T-Dog's Missing Friend - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 11: Where's Uncle Jesse - Given by Summer. *Mission 12: A Last Look for Uncle Jesse - Given by Jon. *Mission 13: What Happened to the Army - Given by Joe. *Mission 14: Summer's Missing Mom - Given by Lori. *Mission 15: What Happened to the Army Again - Given by Joe. *Mission 16: Growing Hungry - Given by Greg. *Mission 17: Summer's Missing Dad - Given by Summer. *Mission 18: Help T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 19: Summer's Dad Part 2 - Given by Lori. *Mission 20: Ammo for Camp Guards - Given by Shane. *Mission 21: No News is Not Good News - Given by Shane. *Mission 22: Track Down the Thief - Given by Shane. *Mission 23: Keeping Out the Herds - Given by Kara. *Mission 24: Help the Mechanic Help You - Given by Joe. *Mission 25: You Always Need a Flashlight - Given by Ed. *Mission 26: Getting Some News - Given by Shane. *Mission 27: Making the Radio Work - Given by Greg. *Mission 28: Secure the Watchtower - Given by Kara. *Mission 29: Helping T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 30: Helping Lori, Shane and Carl - Given by Lori. *Mission 31: Maybe This Will Work - Given by Joe. *Mission 32: Getting a Car Ready - Given by Joe. *Mission 33: Getting Gas - Given by Greg. *Mission 34: Mercy Mission - Given by Joe. *Mission 35: Next Stop Atlanta - Given by Joe. *Mission 36: It's Time To Leave - Given by Joe. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Shane, Greg, Lori, Joe, Kara, Nathan and Max. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Chapter 2 : End of Days (Season 1) Cutscene: Entering the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia, you come across a small group of soldiers and survivors. Chapter 2 was released on October 13, 2012. Along with the release of Chapter 2, another Chapter 1 mission was released. Chapter 2 has 12 missions and includes new zombies, new npc's, and a lot of new updates. Also with the arrival of Chapter 2, is a new camp. It is a military camp next to a few train carts. It also includes several new characters. When you first get there, there are only 2 soldiers. But as you progress into the missions, more soldiers come back or are rescued by you. You can see the missions list below: Chapter 2 Part 2 was released on November 16, 2012. The second half of Chapter 2 included 15 new story missions making a total of 27 story missions for Chapter 2 Season 1. You can Save Vatos and even Traveling to the CDC itself. Also 2 popular characters from the TV Series make a appearance. Merle Dixon and Daryl Dixon will be giving some of the story missions. Also with the arrival of Chapter 2 Part 2, is new camp locations. After a few story missions, you will get to move to a different camp. Shortly after another story mission, you move to another camp location. *Mission 1: Welcome To Atlanta - Given By Soldier 1. *Mission 2: Meet Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 3: Find The Missing Soldiers - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 4: Help Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 5: The Burger - Given By Ed. *Mission 6: Outpost Delta-5 - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 7: Restock Outpost Ammo - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 8: Make a New Ally - Give By Felipe. *Mission 9: Get to the Tank Gather Ammo - Given By Greg *Mission 10: Back-road Scavengers Scope Out City Outskirts For Relocation - Given By Ed. *Mission 11: Fuel Run - Given By Felipe. *Mission 12: Search for PFC Jackson - Given By Kara. *Mission 13: Felipe's Escape Help Felipe Get Fuel - Given By Felipe. *Mission 14: Fire From the Sky - Given By Kara. *Mission 15: After the Dust Clears - Given By Ed. *Mission 16: Pharmacy Run - Given By Marla. *Mission 17: Soldier Awol - Given By Ed. *Mission 18: The Quarry - Given By Ed. *Mission 19: Blood Brothers - Given By Merle Dixon. *Mission 20: Hunting Buddies - Given By Daryl Dixon. *Mission 21: Asthma Attack - Given By Marla. *Mission 22: Get to the Helicopter - Given By Nathan. *Mission 23: Look for a Clear Road - Given By Ed. *Mission 24: The Return of PFC Jackson - Given By Greg. *Mission 25: Get Eva Home - Given By Eva. *Mission 26: Greg's Emergency - Given By Marla. *Mission 27: Centers For Disease Control - Given By Max. *Mission 28: Ready The Minivan - Given By Ed. *Last of Chapter 2 Chapter 3 : Fight or Flight (Season 2) Cutscene: Leaving the CDC, you head south hopeful to find safety. Chapter 4 : To Be Determined (Pre-Season 3) It is not official that there will be a Pre-Season 3. But its a good speculation that the developers will release a Pre-Season 3 to make sure they don't catch up to the TV Series so quickly. Minigame: Survival The mini-game challenges you to survive 5 rounds of zombies, using 5 different weapons. Strategy and precision are needed to complete all five levels. You play as Daryl Dixon during the mini-game. NOTE: On October 13, 2012, the developers removed this mini game feature for unknown reasons. However, they added TV Missions shortly after to replace it. *Level 1 - Shotgun - 3 zombies. *Level 2 - Cracked old bat - 2 zombies. *Level 3 - Basic Pistol - 4 zombies. *Level 4 - Crossbow - 4 zombies. *Level 5 - Golf club - 3 zombies. TV Missions TV Missions were released on October 17, 2012. Only 2 were released. Season 1 Premiere and Season 3 Premiere Missions. In order to play, you must have 12 energy and 200 - 250 supplies. The rewards vary between 75 - 100 XP and 500 coins. The full list of missions are below: Season 1 Missions *Season 1 Premiere: Atlanta Tank Season 2 Missions To Be Added Season 3 Missions *Season 3 Premiere: Prison Yard Gallery castsocial.jpg|Atlanta Survivors: Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, T-Dog waslko.jpg|The Tank Location in Season 1 gameplay.jpg|Shane's gameplay 430091_184469341667817_179883145459770_292246_351813882_n.jpg|Protecting a camp social game.jpg 417770_182218158559602_179883145459770_286875_1357459345_n.jpg|Summer and the Gas Location from season 1 social game1.jpg social game2.jpg social2.jpg 373047_179883145459770_833715173_n.jpg The-walking-dead-social-game-chapter-2-560.png Twd-social-game-train-560.jpg AllJammedUp.jpg Social Game Artwork 5.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 4.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 3.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 2.jpg|Concept Art Social Game Artwork 1.jpg|Concept Art Screen_shot_2012-11-17_at_9.55.46_AM.png Videos 300px| References External links *AMC The Walking Dead Game, official Facebook game site. *Walking Dead Social Game Official Hack :*App link for playing Category:Social Game Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Social Game Category:Media and Merchandise